The Best Of Both Worlds
by DrkVrtx
Summary: This description is under construction.


**The Best Of Both Worlds**

He would never have thought that the act of opening his eyes could be painful, but that was precisely how it felt as he did so. For a long, confusing moment, he thought that he had failed in this simple action, because the darkness behind his eyelids gave way to the darkness of the room, and suffice to say it was disorientating. Attempting to move, he found that this too caused a sharp ache to knife through his body, pain concentrating itself particularly in his shoulders and wrists; he swiftly concluded that he was bound to a chair.

Casting his eyes about and trying to pierce the darkness of the room, he tried to recall how it was he had ended up here, but try as he might, his memory failed to serve him. There were no fuzzy images that he could try to piece together drifting before his mind's eye - his mind was completely and utterly blank. Had he been drugged? He concluded that that was the only reasonable explanation; he was not a man to forget details.

His ear twitched as it registered sound in a space that had been oppressively silent since he had come to himself; he turned towards its source instinctively, trying to fathom what it could be. The sound was soft at first, gradually growing louder and soon, he recognised it as footsteps, although they produced a sharp and quite distinct sound...high heels maybe? That didn't make much sense, but that was what he inexplicably related the sound to. Regardless, they were drawing closer, and he tilted his head a little as he registered a different sound. It was as though something was being dragged across the floor...though - its shape wasn't large...

"Adam Malkovich, what a pleasure", spoke a strong female voice, the tone conversational.

"Who are you?" Adam asked immediately, turning his face to the voice and trying to pierce the darkness with his eyes, "where am I?"

"My voice is not familiar to you, Adam? Oh, that tells quite a story".

"Show yourself", Adam demanded, trying to place the voice at the same time. His captor's words suggested that he should know them and no doubt he had made his fair share of enemies during his rise through the ranks of the Galactic Federation Military, but he could not place them in his memory which was once again refusing to cooperate with his will.

"I will, in time", the woman answered him, "for now though..."

There was a sudden loud snap and Adam jumped involuntarily as a sharp breath of wind rushed past his cheek; a moment later, he was forced to squint tightly as an intense overhead light focused down on him, bathing him and a small circumference around him in bright white. He looked down in time to see the head of a leather whip snake out of view into the solid darkness surrounding him. A whip? Just what was going on here?

"Adam Malkovich, you have much to explain".

"I do?" he replied in defiance.

"Indeed", the woman replied softly, "for instance, your ability to command as of late".

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Adam said, forced to squint as he continued in vain to make out the voice's owner; the circle of light around him failed to penetrate the darkness of the room.

"No? Interesting. However, I'm sure _she_ remembers".

"She?" Adam said, experimenting with the bonds around his wrists. His hands had been placed at the back of the chair and at an angle high enough that there was a constant strain on his shoulders.

"Yes, a woman, a more than capable woman in fact", she said, her voice seeming to circle around to his back, "one who respected you to the point that she would run through hell at your command".

"Sounds like a loyal soldier".

"A loyal soldier", the woman repeated, as though savouring the sound of the words. She said it again, though this time, her voice faded softly as if she was walking away...

Adam flinched as the whip snapped towards him, stopping short just a breath away from his face. It once again slithered back into the darkness but its snap echoed for a brief moment within the room.

"Tell me", the woman said, her voice suddenly coming from behind him, "you do not recall her? You do not recall some of the more...questionable decisions you made? How she rescued you from your own foolish assumptions?"

Adam's forehead creased at this, "...are you talking about -?"

"I am", the woman replied as the whip crept up upon him like a preying snake, lain across his shoulder by his captor.

"Then I will have you know my decision making in that regards was perfectly correct", Adam said as he eyed the leather device warily, "I was in no doubt that without the proper guidance, the person who you speak of would have jeopardised lives and the mission".

"The proper guidance?" the woman echoed, drawing the whip slowly upwards along his body, shifting it slightly to allow its tail to graze his cheek before it vanished from his sight.

"Oh, Adam, you amuse me".

The whip cracked once more and again, Adam flinched, though this time, it didn't appear as though the woman had struck anywhere near him, instead he heard her drawing closer. The staccato of her footsteps resounded through the room, seeming to come at him from all angles and thus giving him an impression of the room's size. At the edge of the circle of light directly in front of him, the pointed toe of some sort of shoe poked out of the darkness. Adam looked up immediately at its appearance, still finding however, that he could not make out the person.

The whip cracked again, this time appearing between his legs – his ankles having been tightly bound to the chair's legs. The head of the whip lashed the very edge of his seat, a mere moment away from his trouser-concealed manhood.

"Allow me to demonstrate 'the proper guidance' to you, Adam", the woman offered.

The whip flashed into his line of sight, coiling quickly around his left leg with the sharp snap and his own wince of sharp, stinging pain. Slowly, he was drawn forwards towards the darkness beyond him, the moan of the chair legs scraping across the ground filling the room. Just as he was about to leave his circle of blinding light, the pulling ceased, but the whip did not fall away from his leg; an arm clothed in black leather appeared before him, reaching out towards his cheek and gently cupping his chin. He discovered that the shoe was in fact a black, laced boot as the woman lifted it onto the small space of the chair that existed between his legs.

"What are you doing"? he demanded, glancing down warily at the woman's foot.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, Adam; I'm sure I will enjoy it".

The woman pushed the point of her boot forward into Adam's crotch with gradually increasing pressure. Strangely though, this drew no reaction from him. Either he was surprisingly resistant or –

"For goodness sake, G, not _again_!"

"Huh? What?" Adam said, totally confused.

"Ugh, how could you mess this up _again_? It isn't like I'm asking you to do this every day!"

Adam looked down at himself, at an utter loss. "I don't get it, what have I done wrong?"

"Are you serious, G? Here – "

The room's lights came to life, revealing to Adam his 'captor'. Samus stood next to the wall, one hand poised on the light switch, the other at her hip, the end of the whip lying pooled on the floor. Annoyance and frustration – more so the latter – dwelt in her gaze. 'Adam' by this stage had finally figured out Samus' gripe and he looked down sheepishly at himself.

"Erm…did I forget that again?"

"No, G, I was only pulling your leg. Let's continue, shall we?" Samus replied in a dry tone.

"Well, we can –"

"Forget it", Samus interrupted, "it's done now, the mood's ruined".

Samus muttered something offensive as she approached 'Adam', moving behind him to release the bonds keeping him tied to the chair.

"Well, you didn't _have _to respond like that", 'Adam' said in his defence, "you could have just whispered something to me – "

"Doing that would have ruined the mood anyway", Samus said as she worked her fingers between the knots of Adam's rather crude bondage.

"Well Sam, I think you just suck at role-playing".

Samus paused. "How about I just leave you tied to the chair? I'm sure the clean-up staff here would find you an interesting sight?"

"Oh please don't Sam!" 'Adam' begged, "though you know, I could just morph into something large and spiky and free myself".

"Shut up", Samus retorted, "I know that".

'Adam' stretched his arms as Samus finished untying his wrists, rubbing feeling back into them.

"Damn Sam, you really take this seriously, huh."

"I would have thought you would, being as you essentially owe me your existence. You should beg to do these things for me", Samus added after a brief pause.

"Shape-shifting isn't as easy as people think, you have to keep a lot of details in check simultaneously, you know. It takes a lot of focus".

"Stop making excuses", Samus said plainly, finishing her work and getting to her feet, "and there's no point staying in that form, game's up after all".

"Oh Sam, don't be like that", Gandrayda called after her friend as she stalked out of the room.

"Ugh", she sighed as she got to her feet, "I'm going to get an earful if I even attempt to speak to her now".

Gandrayda stretched in an exaggerated fashion as she rose, practically bending over backwards until she heard a satisfactory _crack_ from her spine. The uniform costume of Adam Malkovich was removed with something of a relief. She really didn't find it comfortable, and taking the form of a male during these sorts of activities was also something she didn't like too much, but as Samus as reminded her, she owed her friend much and would gladly (well…) do these things for her.

True to her words, Samus rarely asked her to engage in this particular roleplay; either way, Gandrayda had always found it strange that Samus had wanted her to impersonate her long dead CO, finding the things she wanted her to say whilst in that form even more strange, but at this she shrugged. No doubt Samus considered some of _her_ preferences weird, to say the least.

Sighing again, Gandrayda followed Samus out of the room, closing in on the sound of angry movement in the kitchen space. Glancing down at herself, she wondered how she had messed that part up, she was sure after all that she had crafted that little all-important detail, but then again, she hadn't exactly been completely focused on the moment at hand: her thoughts had carried themselves to the exciting part later on, which by the current looks of things was not going to occur.

"Sad face", she muttered quietly, pouting as she happened upon Samus opening and slamming shut drawers for no apparent reason. The hotel's clean up staff were going to be cursing their presence later on, surely.

"Sammy", Gandrayda cooed, "are you really going to stay mad at me?"

"I think that's likely", she replied.

"But I apologised", Gandrayda said, purposefully sounding like a child begging to be allowed some more sweets.

"Hmm".

"Does it really mean so much to you? Can't we just, you know, skip to the best part?"

Gandrayda knew full well that that was not the thing to say, but she felt like digging a thorn into Samus' side just a little. Samus – predictably – whirled around, verbally tearing into her. Gandrayda cut across her periodically, responding with the typical argumentative statements, but she wasn't really focused on what either of them was saying, she simply took the opportunity to drink Samus in.

She was decked out in a jet black, body-hugging dominatrix suit that Gandrayda thought was only a slightly tighter fit than the jumpsuit she usually wore. She also often wondered how Samus managed to breathe in said jumpsuit.

From the front, black leather shielded Samus' skin from lusty eyes, save for a modest cleavage window. Gandrayda allowed herself to delight in the wonderful mental image of Samus' glorious breasts squeezed into the tight suit as her friend continued her unrelenting tirade, picturing with ease the vibrant pink swell of her nipples pushed up against the taut leather, begging for release and the lashing of Gandrayda's tongue.

From the back – a view Gandrayda was afforded as Samus turned away from her for a brief moment to reach into a cupboard – the suit covered her creamy skin up until it reached her thighs, where it then cut away tantalisingly to reveal half of her thigh, curving up towards her lower back. Her buttocks were completely exposed, save for thin strips of leather that curved around her thighs and then below her cheeks. Gandrayda felt perfectly obliged to lick her lips and hum softly to herself. She stared rather pointedly as Samus squatted to reach into the cupboard, her eyes following the movements of Samus' toned glutes as she rocked momentarily on the balls of her feet. Gandrayda's hands itched, aching to grasp Samus' full cheeks between her fingers, pushing them apart to grant her tongue access to the blonde's taut, puckered entrance.

Completing the suit was what could only be a custom designed pattern – cut just below Samus' shoulders and perfectly resembling the pattern that graced the back of her jumpsuit, though this provided Gandrayda with an interesting view of Samus' back. She watched as the plains of muscle subtly shifted as the woman stood to her feet once more, her hands predictably empty. Gandrayda had heard her rummaging around somewhat aimlessly in the cupboard.

She put on an apologetic expression, feigning a sheepish scratch of the back of the head as Samus turned around and let loose once again, repeating with different words a point she had already drilled into Gandrayda. She let her continue for a while longer, allowing her to work herself up a bit more, and when she judged the fruit ripe for the picking, she gradually edged her way over to Samus, throwing huffs and puffs and folding and unfolding her arms as she shifted her feet.

"I don't think I'm asking you for much, G", Samus was saying, "especially considering the things I let you do to me sometimes".

"Mmm", was the only sound Gandrayda made in reply, her face expressionless.

"Mmm?" Samus repeated. "You'd disagree?"

"No, I just think you complain too much, Sam", Gandrayda commented offhandedly, accompanied with an indifferent shrug.

"Is that so? Well –"

Gandrayda pounced in that moment, taking Samus' face between her hands and locking their lips together. Samus struggled against her, planting her hands against Gandrayda's stomach and trying to twist her body away, but Gandrayda pushed her back against the counter time and again, each time with a little more force until Samus grunted painfully into their kiss.

Samus tried to turn her face away next, but Gandrayda's hands were like a vice, tightening a fraction every time she was able to pull aside an inch. Gandrayda dragged her right back, increasing the intensity of the kiss and pressing herself into Samus' body. She forced a leg in between Samus', pulling it to one side to separate the blonde's and weaken her stance. Samus stumbled momentarily, forced to reposition her hands at Gandrayda's stomach to the edge of the counter at her back. Gandrayda relished the tautness of Samus' stomach against her body as she crushed her chest into the woman's, pulling her elbows in tightly as she held Samus' face rigid and pressing sharply into the sides of her breasts.

It was an act of futility, but yet Samus still attempted it: she tried to fight Gandrayda's probing tongue. Well, that was an easy one to quell, as Gandrayda merely had to slightly alter the density of her tongue's muscle mass. She knew Samus was aware to this change because she gave up that fight almost immediately; it was testament to how much her friend had grown accustomed to her shape-shifting abilities, as very few people were able to pick up on such a subtle alteration without Gandrayda explicitly telling them of it. The most important battle won then, Gandrayda further intensified and deepened the kiss.

Their lips had remained unbroken since she had initially pounced and she knew that Samus must be running short of breath by now, yet she refused to let her go and Samus wasn't fighting her: she was far too accustomed to this tendency.

Gandrayda let Samus take her weight, bending her backwards against the counter and enjoying the pressure of her leather-decorated body against her naked flesh as her forcibly arched back pushed her assets forward. She supposed that Samus must have been gripping the edge like a vice, because no doubt someone of lesser strength would have crumbled by now. That same individual would probably now be choking as Gandrayda began to alter her tongue within their mouth. Gandrayda made it thicker and heavier, pushing deep into Samus' mouth as she increased its length. She felt the blonde's own muscle lying submissive and flat as her beast of her tongue crept slowly down towards her throat.

Beneath her, she felt Samus' chest slowly rising as her reserves of oxygen dwindled. Gandrayda grinned and her eyes gleamed with mischief, tilting her head a little and shifting her hands slightly as she placed one flat across Samus' throat while the other slid around to the back of her head. Samus inadvertently pushed air from her nostrils as Gandrayda applied a slight pressure to her throat, her tongue slipping ever deeper into her mouth.

Holding her tongue still at last, Gandrayda waited to see if Samus would cave, counting to ten at a torturous pace in her head. But it seemed it was not to be. Gandrayda pulled out of the kiss-turned-apparent-attempt-to-choke-Samus-to-death slowly, trailing her tongue along Samus' as she did so. The blonde's tongue flicked up just before the intruder exited, her lips briefly closing around the larger member's tip. Expecting a torrent of heavy breaths, Gandrayda was instead welcomed with a very heavy sigh as Samus lifted her eyes to the ceiling, muttering.

"So typical, G", she commented, shaking her head a little.

"You know me, Sam", Gandrayda replied with a small shrug as she lifted her weight and allowed her friend respite, "and by the way, damn, you're resilient".

Samus glanced down, her expression clearly readable as "oh, really?"

"I'm not going to let you choke me with that adjustable tongue of yours ever again", she said plainly. Gandrayda's eyes lit up at this comment. "Oh, Sam, _that_ was so much fun – "

"Shut up", Samus cut across her, "just kiss me. And try not to kill me".

Gandrayda grinned before obliging, and this time, the kiss was much more mutual. The two shared chaste, gentle kisses, each lifting a hand to other's cheek for a soft caress. Now that Gandrayda was no longer pressing Samus against the counter, her free hand reached around her and found rest just below the small of her back, the gentle swell of the top of Samus' bum a pleasant sensation against her palm. Samus drew her lips away and lowered her face, slowly lapping at Gandrayda's jaw line and moving down to lightly nip at her throat, using the hand at her cheek to tilt her head up. Gandrayda murmured in appreciation, running her hand lovingly through Samus' hair; she adored its texture, the feel of the smooth locks between her fingers more than enough to kick her heart rate up a notch. It seemed she had cut it short since the last time they had got together, as it now hung at shoulder length once Gandrayda freed her ponytail.

"You're focused now, I see", Samus commented, punctuating the sound of lips meeting flesh.

"I am?" Gandrayda asked, smiling innocently when Samus glanced up at her.

"Bitch", Samus said in a low, husky voice as she lowered a hand to Gandrayda's groin and began to slowly stroke her newly emerged cock.

"Mmm", Gandrayda closed her eyes as the groan left her lips, "this feels so strange, you know?"

"Please, I'm sure this has been done to you countless times – and don't give me any 'but you're special' crap".

"Ha. Well yes, but – I've never been in this form while it's been going on, you see".

"Oh? A first time for Gandrayda?" Samus remarked sceptically.

"I didn't screw the first thing that moved the moment I left the womb, you know", Gandrayda murmured as Samus lips traced a path up to her ear, her tongue flicking behind it before her teeth closed upon her sensitive lobe.

Samus leaned back and raised an eyebrow at that. "You could have fooled me, G. Now", she said, looking down at her friend's chest, "where are you hiding them?"

Rolling her eyes, Gandrayda willed her nipples into being – a strange thing it would seem, but her race of shape-shifters preferred their natural clothing. Of course, walking around naked here and there posed issues, most notably being the focus of intense public attention and so they would hide their genitalia – the females their nipples also, some going as far as to sink their breasts entirely into their bodies, revealing them only when in private. Samus set herself to work the moment they appeared, taking first the left nipple into her mouth and gently applying suction as she flicked her tongue across it. Gandrayda continued to run her hands through Samus' hair, additional moans of satisfaction escaping her as at a torturous, slow pace, Samus stroked her solid length.

Moving across to her other breast, Samus glanced up at Gandrayda, offering her a glimpse of sparkling blue eyes smoky with lust. She leaned into her friend's caress as she trailed her fingers through her locks, knowing how much she adored the feel of it. Poking her tongue out, she teased the bud before her, scattering light kisses upon her breast. Gandrayda gasped when Samus bit down gently upon her nipple, circling her tongue around her dark purple areola before sucking noisily on her sweet bud. She raised her eyes as Gandrayda's fingers curled tightly into her hair and the shape-shifter moaned her nickname.

Stroking up slowly towards the bulbous head of Gandrayda's seven, rock solid inches, Samus couldn't help but laugh at the amount of pre-cum that had already gathered there.

"Excited, are we?" Samus asked her as she smeared the lubricant over the head of her cock before enclosing it in her palm and slowly massaging it alternately in a clockwise and then anti-clockwise direction.

"Damn, Samus", Gandrayda moaned, her friend taking note of the use of her full name with a slightly arched eyebrow and the shadow of a grin, "what are you doing to me?"

"Oh, this and that…" Samus said in quiet response, taking Gandrayda's bud into her mouth once more and lavishing it with attention, using her free hand to massage the unattended breast.

"Mmm…oh, Sam, this is too much", Gandrayda murmured.

"Not yet", Samus warned her, giving her a little squeeze – which probably wasn't the best idea as Gandrayda only moaned with greater satisfaction.

Samus closed her eyes briefly and gave a little shake of the head before lifting her face to Gandrayda's, and there she began to tease her with chaste touches of her lips tracing the lines of Gandrayda's mouth with the moist tip of her tongue. Gathering pre-cum upon her slick palm, Samus wrapped her left arm around Gandrayda's waist and repositioned herself, standing at the shape-shifter's side. Raking her nails slowly up the length of Gandrayda's cock, she hooked them lightly underneath the bulbous head, lifting and then pushing the hard length flat up against her friend's stomach. She then used the flat of the palm of her right hand to stroke from the base to just below the head, and with the tips of the fingers of her left hand as she reached around with arm, she lightly gripped the head itself, using her pointer finger to trace a small circle around the puckered slit.

Samus poked her tongue between Gandrayda's lips as the shape-shifter turned her head to meet her, pulling back the moment she sensed her friend's tongue advancing to meet it and instead traced the shape of her bottom lip, lightly catching it between her teeth before bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss. Gandrayda was throbbing in her hands and she gave the deepest moan yet when Samus took the head of her member between her palms, moving each slowly in opposing directions. Just as Gandrayda had waited earlier for the right moment, so too did Samus, continuing to tease Gandrayda's lips and tingling with anticipation for her reaction.

She was rewarded moments later when Gandrayda swore and the hand caressing her hair reached around to the back of her head, pushing her forcefully forwards into a fierce, deep kiss. Samus was backed into the counter once again as Gandrayda twisted out of her arms, her free hand moved swiftly to the point where Samus' thighs met to no doubt rip aside the obstruction that the dominatrix suit supplied. Samus had already taken care of that long before, however, during the time when Gandrayda was trying to choke her with her tongue. Gandrayda, seemingly overcome by animalistic urges at least had the presence of mind to ensure that Samus was prepared to take her, slipping a finger - two - quickly and deep between her pink, puffy, glistening lips and pumping them hard.

Satisfied – especially since Samus moaned deliciously into her mouth at this entry – Gandrayda took herself in hand and brought her member into position. Samus almost did choke then as Gandrayda fed her length into her with a single, strong thrust, her groan flavoured with surprise and pleasure; at the same time, Gandrayda's tongue went wild in her mouth.

She consciously presented some resistance to it, enough to let Gandrayda know that she wanted her to dominate that space. Writhing, slippery muscle fought with vigour, Samus giving Gandrayda more and more ground as she felt her lengthen her tongue and fill her mouth. Lifting her legs, she locked her feet behind Gandrayda's waist, resting her arms on her shoulders and intertwining her fingers behind her head. Picking her up, Gandrayda carried her almost blindly towards the table that stood next to the east-facing wall, haphazardly sweeping the contents off of it and ignoring the crash of whatever it was that struck the ground. Both of them spared a moment to hope the thing was sturdy enough – Samus in particular. It wouldn't be the first time something had broken beneath them and she'd been on the bottom.

The kiss continued for a little longer as Gandrayda began to set the pace, each of her thrusts measured and strong as she drew out to just below the head and hilted herself again, rolling her hips and driving into Samus' sweet, moist slit. With her feet still behind her back, Samus aided Gandrayda's strokes, tightening her powerful calves and pulling Gandrayda in towards herself in time with her thrusts. Samus sank her nails into her partner's back as she felt the shape-shifter thicken with each thrust, first lightly grazing and then pushing hard against her tight inner walls. A deep groan was ripped from Samus' core as Gandrayda's tongue slithered out of her mouth and the shape-shifter gazed hungrily into her eyes; they were smoky with lust and without conscious thought, Gandrayda found her hips moving more powerfully, rocking Samus' body with each thrust, the blonde's full breasts thrown into a rhythmic dance.

Samus licked her lips as Gandrayda's pace picked up, barely hearing the groan of the table legs above her own as her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. Gandrayda could feel her ability to resist the inevitable swiftly waning and she indulged in a haphazard kiss with Samus as pressure began to build. Samus' heat seemed to feed directly into her, impossibly pleasurable sensations focused on her poor, throbbing cock as she began to lose all sense of self and the will to maintain control. Her hips kicked into overdrive as her body's base instincts gladly took over. Samus' moans became more frequent and together, they established a chorus of grunts and groans masterfully directed by Mistress Pleasure as Gandrayda blasted them towards their peak. Gandrayda's head fell beside Samus' flushed face, her forehead pressed to the cool table-top as she thrust away; Samus' panting in her ear was a delicious sound and she thrust with greater force to its rhythm as the woman's slick walls tightened unbearably around her.

With a shameless cry, Gandrayda peaked. Samus' legs held her in tightly and they gasped heavily in unison, long, soul draining groans escaping their lips. A few moments of silence, punctuated only by the sound of breathing passed, and then Gandrayda lifted herself up, a warm smile on her lips – to face a Samus with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Erm…what have I done?"

"Look down, if you please", Samus told her, her cheeks still flushed as she sucked in air. Confused, Gandrayda did so, expecting nothing out of the ordinary. Instead, her eyes widened.

"Oh…that's quite a mess", she said, offering a sheepish grin as she glanced back up at Samus – who was giving her the patented stare of death that a no doubt lesser individual would have felt compelled to throw themselves from something tall and lofty after being fixed with. Samus looped a leg around Gandrayda's body before planting her foot in her stomach and pushing her away. Sitting up, she glanced down at herself and then graced Gandrayda once again with that murderous glare.

"…attention span of a freakin' Zoomer…" Gandrayda heard her mutter as she stood up and left the room – presumably to make a trip to the bathroom.

Gandrayda lifted a hand to scratch the back of her head as she – carefully – gave a quiet laugh of embarrassment, looking down at her partially deformed penis hanging limply between her legs, viscous amorphous liquid dripping down onto the clear tabletop. She did not for a second put it past Samus to run back in there and kick her ass from room to room if she heard her.


End file.
